


Pertch Lore

by Baranyms



Category: Pertch
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, fucking ow, like ow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baranyms/pseuds/Baranyms
Summary: This is the beginning of it all. The timeline extent is 2016, the time the story was made official. Thus why the times are subtracted from said year.Hope you enjoy, I will edit and add more info (like tags) as I go and it may not stay here but I found google docs doesn't work like I hoped! Enjoy. :)





	Pertch Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is our starter, he has 15 years less life experience than Butch and that is a BIG can of worms, so. You get something not too hard hitting- I say that knowing all info, but you can decide your depth of angst after you read what I have thus far.

Percy Backstory:

His mother is Marianne Sepou Pince, a rich French woman who came to New Penac at age 6 with her parents and twin set of sisters. And his father is Gordon Charles Matthews, a New Penac born and raised serious guy, with a middle class family of 5 siblings raised by grandparents. On his mother’s side, albinism often skips a generation; Percy’s grandmother was albino and his mother isn’t. After Marianne and Gordon were married (Marianne was 21 and Gordon was 19), a year or so later they had Percy. When Percy was 7, Alban was born and it was the first generation in nearly half a century that had two albino boys. But sadly, Alban was a preemie and the birth nearly took Marianne (she had a stroke), it was concerning enough to keep Marianne and Alban in the hospital longer than expected. Alban was unable to come home without his mother, newborn and all. So, Marianne- with all their funds, was able to come home with a whole set up of hospital tech (hospice). Took a while, but it made Percy happy. That was temporary though, soon after Alban was 2, Percy had to take over as the caretaker. Because Marianne had to make a return to the hospital.

But Percy being how he is, being a motherly type was so fitting, it felt good to raise Alban. He saw it less as a chore and something more rewarding- and who wouldn’t love a baby?

Marianne was still away in the hospital, now on 24 hour care, she was well taken care of but Percy and Alban missed her. She was the light in the house, the song in the hall in the morning and the kiss on the head at night.

Percy had always idolized his mother, and when he was young she would let him wear her pearls and her heels and dance around. She supported his want for playing violin and piano at a very young age. Though around age 6, she noticed his intrigue for ballet and let him try it out- he took to it right away, and since it got him active, she signed him up for weekly classes. Marianne loved Percy for him, she thought in his prime he would one day do great things- he was so smart, so kind and different. She forced Gordon into loving him anyways because “he is your son. You love him, Gordon.” Though, it was times in her absence that Percy realized his father hated this side of him. Dad wanted a pro baseball playing, heavyweight champ, who knows 4 languages so he can read construction manuals thoroughly. But instead he got, “a fuckin’ girl boy.”

Percy and his father were even more distant by the time he was 11, surely though, his father was certain with his mother away he would act as he should. Like a boy. And Percy did like boy things, surely, like little boys in the 90s did. He liked TMNT and… Beethoven… And playing surgical simulation games and asked to go see live surgeries. Not really what Gordon wanted, but he thought showing Percy the new Police team would help. A man included on that list is Butch Nielson, a newly appointed 26 year old Police Corporal. He works close with Percy’s dad in his new position and thus Gordon wanted to introduce a manly man, Butch, to Percy. His thoughts were to imprint the idea of a man to Percy and maybe awaken something in him. He meant wanting to be manly, not solidifying his homosexuality. Percy was in love, and charming as ever, Butch even made Percy feel special and sat with him while Gordon went to go talk to some others. Percy thought he was a Prince sent to save him like in a fairytale, but really Butch was just an outstanding man who thought it’d be good idea to be chummy with his boss’ kid.

Percy was ecstatic and Gordon thought he had a breakthrough. So he brought Percy back again a week or so later, Percy was celebrating his birthday. He wore a little suit and everything, something his mother taught him; “dressing to impress is good, but dressing for you is important too.” He was able to hang out with Butch for a little bit and Butch bought him some doughnuts and iced tea as a gift. Percy was so excited; it was the first time in a while someone had done something so special for him (that wasn’t his teachers or something).

Gordon caught on and saw that Percy wasn’t budging. His little mannerisms never changed and soon he caught on. His plan failed, he sees what came instead, and it seemed Percy was fond of Butch in a way he disliked. And from then on… Gordon never brought Percy back. Percy was heartbroken; he thought he’d embarrassed himself, or worse; he embarrassed his father. Gordon never really told him why he never let him return. But it really made them more distant, it sparked another wave of broken trust. And Percy slowly tumbled it back into the, “he doesn’t like me being me,” scenario and, without a name for it, his internalized homophobia became very apparent.

Years passed and during that time, Percy went through schooling and graduated high school at 15 and started college at 16 at the city’s top University; and performed his first ever surgery at 20 on a man with a displaced rib (which was actually an emergency but was successful).

He never pursued a romantic life, never wanted to, never trusted it. His first “college party” is what solidified it. He was 17, he went to a party, he had never been to such an event. But it turned into someone talking to him, a guy, just some quiet flirting. He was drunk, Percy was very sober. It was the first time a man- or anyone, had really come onto him directly before. So he didn’t think too much of it. He started coming on very strong and Percy gave a clear answer of his disinterest. But the guy wasn’t understanding that no is no and kissed Percy, invaded personal space and made him immensely uncomfortable. To which Percy shoved him away and looked terrified. The guy wasn’t cool with being rejected and framed it as Percy tried to kiss him, told everyone that Percy was ‘a faggot’. And Percy felt like he was 11 all over again, he thought he finally had a moment. And it was taken away again. He thought his closet door finally formed out of the wall and opened, but now the disgust for himself is back.

He closes himself off again and doesn’t consider dating until he meets Butch (again), when he is 29. He becomes the lead surgeon at the joint police station and hospital*. So him and Butch would work closely together, he finds this out when his father and the current lead surgeon tour him around. Because Gordon reintroduces Butch and Percy.

It starts all over again, and Gordon suffers through it. Percy and Butch just click instantly, Percy remembers him- just barely because Butch looks astronomically different, but his smile is what triggers the memory. Percy feels so in love, his chest swells and he feels like he’s walking on air for the rest of the evening. Thinks about how Butch is just a flight of stairs and a brisk walk away. When he was young, it felt like he was on the other side of the world. And now he is so close, Percy can feel his breath on his face and smell his cologne- the bit of tobacco and coffee on his breath and the cheap mints he eats right before he talks to people. He goes home and thinks only about Butch, his heart is full and he feels truly in love.

Cut to about week later he’s on shift and Butch, after a week of him bringing Percy tea and making small talk, asks if Percy would like to grab a coffee, dinner, anything that Percy “wouldn’t find too corny.” Percy agrees of course and has the night of his life, he feels wanted and it makes him have a sense of pride he never thought he’d have. Butch makes him laugh and feel beautiful, as beautiful as he could be. Can be, I guess- but Percy never discloses that he is non-binary (just exists out of the binary). Butch thinks Percy is a man. And that’s no big deal, it’s just hard to swallow and Percy is worried that if he tells Butch he’s not even a man… He’ll leave. The end of the night comes and Butch drops Percy off at home and is walked up to the front door, they share a laugh and a lingering stare in the moonlight. Percy unlocks the door and as Butch turns to walk down the step- Percy kisses his cheek. And tells him goodnight.

He walks inside then. Goes up to his room- well, his mother’s room. He sits on the bed. And stares at her picture and tells her all about his night and says he will tell her more in the morning, because surely it’s all a dream.

-

Now closer to the present, a good four months into Percy and Butch’s relationship. They are at the point of kisses and very, very light PDA. Percy is modest and new at this whole relationship thing and Butch has promised to pace himself. He often teases about how he could just close the break room door and kiss him for his hour break, but like he promised- pacing, pacing. They haven’t slept together yet, not sure when but their intimacy has led them to at least lay in bed together once or twice. It is very enjoyable, honestly, close contact in that sense has broken up Percy’s distaste for being touched. And has instead activated the terror that his being touch starved.

Gordon sees this PDA though. Percy and Gordon have stopped talking almost completely besides work related issues. And the noose around Butch’s neck always tightens when he talks to Percy and is caught by Gordon. But Percy gives a very shameful, near embarrassed glance at the floor nearly every time.

Two months into the relationship, Percy breaks. Nearly gets into tears over trying to tell Butch that he isn’t a cis man. Butch explains that he loves Percy, and whatever it entails to loving ‘Percy’. He’s new to the gender identity and expression stuff in a context that isn’t just for fun but truly as a source of self. He tells Percy that he loves him more than anything and that he is very happy Percy told him… Next time though, he wants Percy to tell him right away. He won’t run. Percy starts wearing dresses then. Heels. Makeup, anything he wants. Starts very, very slow, only gets more colorful and more bold at four months.

About five months into the relationship, something in Gordon just clicks. Perhaps Marianne had said something at his last visit, or his heart just melted after all these years. Maybe it’s even just him seeing how accomplished Percy is in spite of Gordon looking down on him. Gordon never put in a good word for Percy at the Penac Building, but yet there his son was. Top of the game and 20 years younger than all of the board in the last couple decades. Either way, he feels terrible. He actually wants to rekindle their relationship. Percy is reluctant but all he has ever wanted was his father to want him. To see him and love him anyways. So he says yes to the invitation, they plan for dinner the next day.

In the morning, the night of their dinner, there’s a heist at the Duke La’Tak Bank. Gordon was the first on the scene due to a nearby homicide they were investigating. Butch and Lanny are next and soon there’s a squad. Gordon has been known for taking these things down easy, he is the Chief and all. But this heist is different, there are two snipers working to help the getaway. Gordon is clearly talking through the intercom to have the bank roll out their heist protocols but one of the snipers catches onto his hand signals. And takes the shot. Butch is a car length away and holds Gordon, tries to stop the bleeding, he’s been shot in the chest. Shreds his aorta and shatters three ribs. Butch grabs the comm and tells everyone to get to cover. It’s a mess and all Butch can really take in is Gordon staring at him, gasping for air, “take care of my son- take care of my son.” Gordon dies at the scene.

Percy isn’t told the news until Butch gets back. Because Butch wanted to be the one to tell him. Percy knows nothing especially because he’d just gotten out of performing a 5 hour surgery. But he comes out of the office and sees the entire room standing in silence. Just staring. Half the medical team nearby and the whole room of working Detectives and Officers. Butch comes up, has only his partly bloodied tank on and his police coat on. Says they need to talk and they go into Percy’s office.

The blinds in his office aren’t closed and everyone can see inside. Butch explains the situation and everyone watches Percy fall to the ground and sob, Butch catches him and holds him. It’s the first time Butch sees Percy cry, won’t be the last. But Butch prays to God he never has to see him cry for a reason like this. Ever again.

Percy, as Chief of Staff of the hospital, becomes acting Chief of Police until the next informant inline is appointed. Which happens to be Butch. This puts Butch and Percy as the power couple but also the toughest couple in the state… Iconic.

The funeral is held and Percy cannot bear to bring his mother because she won’t remember it. She suffers from dementia and has been since he was 20. He tells her though, tells her and cries about it but she sheds only a tear. “His time had come because the angels forgave him. Because he saw the light.. He saw you.” And that’s all Percy could hear for the next week. Hears her say that at the flower picking, the funeral home consultation, reading endless cards of people sending their condolences or their congratulations (on the new position), over the thoughts of if he should be buried whole or be separated into three jars of ash. Thinks about that so he doesn’t have to hear the fake, “he always loved you, Percy.” schlack. When that was never the case. Only in the end, could his father see the peace and understand Percy was never going to change. Not for anyone. Not even for himself.

Butch was there though. His new rock. His big rock that held his hand during the flower picking, the funeral home consultation, the reading of endless cards of people sending their condolences and over the thoughts of if he should be buried whole or be separated into three jars of ash. Butch was there and it was enough.

He missed Gordon, in a way he missed out on seeing Gordon in a loving way. He caught himself even thinking that Gordon, as if he were evil enough, planned to be shot the day of their ‘please forgive me for being a mean father’ dinner so he wouldn’t have to bear saying, “I love you my gay, son.” Percy didn’t need to be reminded that it was ridiculous but for some reason… It wasn’t hard to imagine it might have been true.

Butch and Percy grew very close after that. Having a shoulder and warm, inviting arms to comfort him during grief was more than he could have ever imagined. He felt safe and it made it easier to let go.

Cut to eight months into the relationship. Percy and Butch are full blown in love and could not be more in love, they even disgust Cupid at this point.

This is the cap to Percy’s overall lore.

\----

*In the city of Penac, it’s a bit futuristic in an odd way. But there is a hospital and a police/detective network in the same building. Think of it a little like Psychopass.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is all of Percy's Lore in an outline for now. I plan to do an in-depth dive on the side info, along with his mother and Alban, his brother. Nothing to interesting but fills in the gaps at certain points and expands their universe more!  
> Thanks so much for reading. Butch is next! :)c


End file.
